Red Spears Mercenary Company
The Red Spears Mercenary Company is an organization in the Om campaign. Summary The Red Spears are a small company that operate out of Waymere. Led by Brego Vossen, they are comprised entirely of seven adventurers who take on normal mercenary jobs like escorts, to far shadier work for men like Felix Lapubelle. They were considered aggressive and deadly and maintained a fearsome reputation in and around Waymere. They are highly aggressive about maintaining their status is the primer mercenary company in Waymere, to the point of physically threatening other up and coming mercenary organizations such as the Fate Fighters, with whom they’ve come into conflict several times. Their status since the Battle of Waymere is unknown. History The specifics of the beginning of the Red Spears Mercenary Company is unknown. Brego Vossen is certainly their leader, and gathered the members and keeps them together and in line with a combination of bribery, blackmail and threats. Encounters with the Fate Fighters Territorial Issues In the Twins of 465 Brego had learned that another mercenary company, the Fate Fighters, had formed in Waymere. He happened to encounter one of their members, Jasper Conroy, and nakedly threatened him, commanding them to stay out of their territory. Theft of Illegal Goods Only a few days later the Red Spears had taken a job from a local merchant and Don of the Underdens named Garmund to safeguard an illegal shipment of narcotics. Brego, Ju-Lin and Morwen were guarding the shipment in one of Garmund's warehouses when he happened to spy Jasper again, this time accompanied by several the other Fate Fighters. Brego confronted them, again warning them to stay out of their territory. Jasper assured him that they were merely passing through, not seeking work in the neighborhood. A short time later one of Garmund's employees, Mylos, arrived and stated that the shipment needed to be moved as word of it had leaked and it was no longer secure. Though suspicious, Brego had no good reason to doubt Mylos and allowed him to remove the drugs. Unbeknownst to Brego it was actually Wu Xen, magically disguised as Mylos, stealing the narcotics for Su-Won. Brego was infuriated when he learned that the package they were hired to protect was stolen out from under his nose. Decoy Convoy On the 13th of Twins, 465, the Red Spears were hired by Felix Lapubelle to act as a decoy secret prison convoy. The Gildornian crown had captured the elf leaders Merith, Athos, Tacitus and Memnon, but Lapubelle had seeded disinformation to ensure that the Fate Fighters would attempt to rescue the decoys. Accordingly he ferried the elves to prison through a more clandestine means and had two of the Red Spears escorting four decoys magically disguised as the elves in question. The plan was dictated to Brego by Lapubelle, and Brego actively stated he felt it was not tactically sound but ultimately acquiesced. It called for Brego and Ju-Lin to drive the "prison wagon" accompanied by a trio of Gildornian soldiers. Brego and Ju-Lin were to give enough of a fight to make it look good, but ultimately ensure that the Fate Fighters get to the elves. As expected the Fate Fighters did strike the caravan, striking all at once. A terrifying howl from Noel Gorehammer frightened the Gildornians and Brego, who fell back, leaving Ju-Lin alone. By the time Brego rallied the men and returned the Fate Fighters had made off with both the decoys and Ju-Lin. The Battle of Waymere Ju-Lin surfaced several days later, seeking to gather some belongings and flee both the city and her agreement with the Red Spears. Brego caught her and, knowing that her life would be forfeit for "betraying" her contract, she explained that she had been forced to help the Fate Fighters plan another attempt to rescue the elf lords. She bartered her life for revealing the details. However, on the day in question Orlesea launched a massive invasion of Waymere. In spite of the combat, however, Brego gathered the Red Spears, including Ju-Lin, gathered at the end of the escape route that they had planned out with Ju-Lin. When the Fate Fighters failed to emerge, however, Morwen sent her familiar, Boreas, into the sewers to investigate. She promptly felt him die and the Red Spears entered the sewers in search of their quarry. They found the cat pinned to the wall by arrows and burned to death. The Red Spears investigated the sewers seeking to pursue the Fate Fighters, but did not catch them. Given that Ju-Lin had failed to deliver the Fate Fighters to them, the Red Spears executed her. Brego then sent the rest back to their headquarters stating he had other business to attend and would meet them there later. Guarding Atticus Brock During the Battle of Waymere Felix Lapubelle had also ordered the Red Spears to hold Atticus Brock. While the other Red Spears waiting to ambush the Fate Fighters, Ezra Thorne was ordered to guard Atticus, who was imprisoned in their headquarters. Without Brego around to object, Thorne took the opportunity to force Atticus to aid him in the translation of an Irda document he found along with an Irda sarcophagus. Brock refused, and Ezra tortured him, ultimately severing a finger, before agreeing to translate. Meanwhile after the Fate Fighters detected the ambush the other Red Spears laid for them and slipped away, then came the Red Spears Keep to try to rescue Atticus. They surprised Thorne, who retreated to the keep's hidden basement where he had several zombies that he'd previously murdered and raised to fuel the Irda ritual Atticus had translated for him. Thorne performed the ritual as translated but instead of summoning a demonic creature it to turned him into the beast instead. In his new form Thorne engaged the Fate Fighters and was killed by them, turning back to his own form once dead. The Fate Fighters freed Brock and burned the Red Spears keep, paying special attention to the laboratories and libraries of Ezra Thorne and Morwen. Members Brego Vossen - Leader of the Red Spears. Brego is a capable warrior and skilled tactician. He maintains power and control of the Red Spears through a combination of extortion, blackmail and bribery. Ezra Thorne - Second in command and cleric of Fandangath. Ezra is a graverobber and necromancer. He remained loyal to Brego because he helps to cover up the frequent graverobbing charges that surface towards him. Morwen - Wizard for the Red Spears and the lover of Brego. Shunned by her fellow elves for her immoral actions. Ju-Lin - Monk and warrior for the Red Spears. Exiled from the Jade Empire and later saved by Brego, she agreed to therefore serve him for a number of years. Left the Red Spears after Brego abandoned her in battle. Dirk Dunderhill - Gnomish rogue and trapsmith for the Red Spears. He is a follower of Yolo and frequent drinker. Judah Ridley - Judah is an exceptionally skilled swordsman though a complete hedonist fond of drink, drugs and women. Norman Brost - Hunter and tracker for the Red Spears. Skilled archer and woodsman, he follows Brego voluntarily and purely for coin. Category:Om Category:Organizations Category:Red Spears